


critical hit!!

by raccoonguts (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raccoonguts
Summary: in a desperate bid to impress you, yamaguchi joins your dungeons and dragons club.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	critical hit!!

It was raining the day you switched from Class 1-5 to Class 1-4.

Yamaguchi remembered this, because as you got up to introduce yourself to the class, you had embarrassingly enough left your raincoat on instead of leaving it in your locker. You had joked about it, introducing yourself with the vibrant gusto someone who showed up to school wearing a frog patterned raincoat would. 

Hi! I'm (l/n) (f/n)! I used to be in Class 5, but I'm looking forward to meeting all of you! Trust me, normally my choice of fashion is more sophisticated than a frog raincoat.

You were seated in the empty desk in front of Yamaguchi. For the first three days, there had been no interaction between the two of you. You'd sometimes lean over to the dark-haired girl next to you, occasionally laughing over something you two would soon get scolded over. Yamaguchi could smell your vanilla shampoo from where he sat.

On the fourth day, you turned around, the top of your pen gently tapping on the edge of his desk to catch his attention. He looked up, eyes wide, meeting your sparkling gaze. "Hey, can I borrow a pen? Mine just ran out of ink!" You wiggled your pen, offering Yamaguchi a playful wink. He flushed warmly, stumbling over an awkward response before biting the bullet and just thrusting the pen in your direction.

Your fingers brushed against his as you took the pen from his hand. "Thanks! I'm (l/n) (f/n) -"

"- I know," Yamaguchi had interrupted, a little louder than intended. He lowered his head, speaking softer this time. "I, uh. I know. I'm Yamaguchi. Tadashi."

His voice was stilted and awkward, but you had responded with a warm smile and a gentle nod of your head. "It's nice to meet you Yamaguchi."

Conversation had come easily after that. You were easy-going and extroverted to the point it made Yamaguchi dizzy to see you bounding along, putting everyone you spoke to at complete ease with the insane ability to speak to anyone you had met even once like an old friend. Hell, even Tsukishima had entertained a conversation with you at one point. Whether that was your conversational skills working magic on him, or your inability to find offence to what people said to you, Yamaguchi wasn't sure.

However, a month of you in Class 4 had rendered Yamaguchi incapable of understanding how he felt from your appearance. He was hesitant to accept that he had a crush on you (maybe that thought was just a little too awkward to consider) and tried to reason that you were always this friendly with people and it doesn't make him special. Needless to say, that didn't help.

His last resort was Tsukishima. But even that - asking your best friend for relationship advice - was terrifying. Tsukishima could be incredibly blunt, even when the situation called for a more nuanced approach.

"Tsukki?"

The blond didn't make an attempt to remove his headphones, only giving Yamaguchi a hum of acknowledgement, and waited for Yamaguchi to speak.

"How do I know if I like someone?"

Tsukishima finally lifted his headphones from his ears. "It's (l/n), isn't it?"

Yamaguchi flinched, his expression contorting into one of horror. "Is it that obvious?" He gaped. He had been sure that his conflicting feelings for you weren't obvious.

"You drool over her whenever she comes into class. It's a wonder why she hasn't said anything about it yet."

"I do not drool over her!" Yamaguchi defended. "I just think she's really cute!"

"Then talk to her. Ask her to sit with you at lunch."

Yamaguchi pondered this, baffled as to why he hadn't thought of inviting you to lunch earlier. It seemed like a good idea; you weren't the kind of girl to turn him down without reason. It seemed like a surefire way to get closer to you, right? With a new resolve, Yamaguchi found a smile working on his face.

"I'm going to invite (l/n)-san to sit with me at lunch tomorrow!"

Like he had anticipated, when he cornered you and shyly asked you to sit with him at lunch, you had accepted with no questions. So, here he was, sitting across from you, trying to keep his hands steady while he ate. You were chatting animatedly, your hands flying up to express whatever emotion was playing into your story, and Yamaguchi was worried that you'd bump your bento and it would go flying. But the look in your (e/c) eyes was too bright and excited for him to say anything to bring the mood down.

"And that's the story of the time Ren-kun got himself stuck up a tree to save a cat, which really turned out to be a raccoon!"

You settled down once the story had finished, resting your chin in the palm of your hands. "Sorry, have I been talking too much? I do that a lot."

Yamaguchi shook his head. "No! No, it's okay."

The conversation silenced; you waiting patiently to let Yamaguchi speak, while the boy struggled to think of something to ask. Before lunch, Tsukishima had suggested finding out about any clubs you participated in. Maybe you had sports in common?

"So, (l/n)-san, are you part of any clubs?"

"Oh, yeah! I have this Dungeons and Dragons club that we hold in room 2-3 on a Wednesday," You said, seeming very happy talking about it. Yamaguchi blinked. He never would have pegged you for a Dungeons and Dragons fan.

"Dungeons and Dragons?" He repeated. You instantly brightened.

"Do you play?! We're always looking for new members!"

He went to say no, but the words got stuck in his throat. He didn't play it, he didn't even know how, but your excitement was so sweet, so extremely cute that he couldn't stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth. "Yes, I've played it."

You stood, reaching over and grabbing hold of his hands. "Will you join?"

No! I already have a club-

"Of course," He answered nervously. You beamed.

"I'm so glad! You won't regret it Yamaguchi-kun!"

As he sank back into his seat, only one thought crossed his mind.

Thank God we don't have practice on a Wednesday.


End file.
